LET'S NOT FALL IN LOVE
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Jangan jatuh cinta. Karena semuanya akan berbeda. [NCT / JOHNYU / JOHNNY / YUTA / Light!Angst but totally Romance] for #Yutaharemdays #Yutadays #Yutaukedays hehe xD please be kind, and RNR juseyooo ٩(の ᴗ の)۶


**LET'S NOT FALL IN LOVE**

Yuka

.

.

LAPANGAN basket tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan ini menjadi tempat favorit Johnny saat merasa kesepian. Bukan, Johnny bukan tipe laki-laki yang terlalu sentimental karena merasakan hal itu. Ia suka dengan ketenangan yang tercipta karena lapangan in terletak jauh dari keramaian kota. Dia masih berjalan-jalan kecil sambil mendrible bola. Menunggu.

Menunggu seseorang datang.

Kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu yang dia kenakan sesekali terkena angin dingin. Rambut pirang halusnya ikut begoyang kecil saat dia mendongak melihat langit yang tadinya biru perlahan tertutup awan keabu-abuan. Johnny mendesah pelan lalu mulai berlari sambil mendrible bola. Dia berlari, melakukan sedikit gerakan seolah menghindari lawan kemudian melompat tinggi dan memasukkan bola berwarna orang itu ke dalam ring. Tidak puas dengan satu kali lompatan, ia melakukan hal sama berkali-kali hingga keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

Ah, dia terlalu bersemangat. Johnny menggaruk rambutnya yang sedikit basah lalu mendongak. Mata indahnya terpejam, rambutnya bergoyang menikmati tiupan angin dingin yang membuat tubuhnya yang semula panas menjadi lebih dingin. Johnny tersenyum.

Lalu mendadak rasa dingin yang teramat sangat terasa di pipinya. Sontak, lelaki keturunan Amerika itu membuka mata dan langsung mendongak melihat seorang pemuda seusianya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jangan melamun sendirian." Kata pemuda itu membuat Johnny mendengus kecil. Lalu tanpa ijin, lelaki berambut coklat itu duduk di samping Johnny, membuat hawa panas Johnny kembali.

"Aku lelah menunggumu." Kata Johnny membuat pemuda itu tertawa, mata lebarnya menutup membentuk lengkungan menyerupai bulan sabit yang indah. Johnny selalu mengagumi mata itu.

"Kelas berlangsung lama dari perkiraanku, maafkan aku, Johnny." Katanya setelah tertawa. Johnny hanya berpura-pura merengut.

Pemuda itu mencubit kecil pipi Johnny, "Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu!" katanya gemas membuat Johnny tertawa. Lalu Johnny menyisirkan jemari panjangnya ke helai rambut pemuda itu. Halus, seperti biasanya.

"Yuta, aku rasa rambutmu mulai panjang." Kata Johnny lalu membuat pemuda yang bernama Yuta itu langsung menatapnya, "Benarkah?"

Anggukan Johnny membuat bibir penuh Yuta mengerucut, "Apa aku harus memotongnya?" tanya Yuta. Johnny menggeleng, "Aku rasa aku suka." Katanya membuat Yuta tertawa kemudian merangkul lengan Johnny.

Yang dirangkul merasakan detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Seperti biasanya.

Seolah ingin menambah penderitaan Johnny, Yuta mengeratkan rangkulannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu lebar Johnny.

"Yuta, mau main satu ronde?" tawaran Johnny disanggupi dengan anggukan mantap.

Tak sampa hitungan menit, dua pemuda seumuran itu berlarian di lapangan dengan tawa kecil. Yuta menghadang Johnny yang hendak memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Tidak. dia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki jangkung itu melewarinya kali ini!

Tapi seperti yang sudah ditakdirkan, Johnny dan basket memang ditakdirkan bersama. Dengan mudah dia melewati penjagaan –yang menurut Yuta, sudah cukup ketat. Yuta merengut setelah kembali Johnny memasukkan dua angka. Johnny berlarian menjauhi Yuta melihat pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu menyipitkan matanya. Johnny tertawa.

"Kau curang.. kenapa kau hebat sekali?" tanya Yuta. Hoodie merah maroon besar yang dia kenakan sesekali tertiup angin membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin kurus. Johnny berlari ke arahnya lalu tertawa. Meraup tubuh kecil Yuta dalam rengkuhannya.

Yuta ikut tertawa, tawa yang sangat disukai Johnny.

"Hentikan Johnnyyyy!" lalu Yuta kembali tertawa karena sekarang Johnny menggelitiki punggungnya membuatnya sedikit meronta. Johnny menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas.

Mereka beradu tatap beberapa detik sebelum Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Yuta memukul kecil bibirnya dengan jemari telunjuknya. Johnny mengerucutkan bibirnya memasang tampang masam. Yuta tertawa.

Lalu setetes air turun dari langit membuat mereka mendongak nyaris bersamaan. "Aku rasa kita harus pulang." Kata Johnny membuat Yuta merengut.

"Tapi aku ingin main satu ronde lagi." Ucapnya membuat Johnny mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Johnny berjalan ke arah bola basket yang tergeletak tak berdaya dibawah ring sebelum membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yuta yang berlari ke arahnya.

Senyum Johnny merekah.

"Ya! Berikan bola itu padaku!" teriak Yuta lalu membuat Johnny mendribble sambil tertawa lebar. Johnny masih ingin menggoda anak nakal itu jadi dia berlari mendekati Yuta hanya untuk mengangkat bolanya tinggi-tinggi.

Yuta yang lebih pendek darinya itu berjinjit membuat Johnny tak bisa menahan tawanya. Yuta berjinjit berusaha menggapai bola yang Johnny angkat. Ia tahu Johnny hanya main-main, tapi dia adalah laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengabaikan tantangan. Jadi dia masih berusaha menggapai bola itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Aish. Sulit sekali!

"Kau tidak bisa?" tanya Johnny dengan nada mengejek membuat Yuta mencubit pinggang Johnny hingga pemuda tinggi di atas rata-rata itu meringis sakit.

Yuta, merasa menemukan kelemahan pemuda itu, melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali, hingga Johnny melepaskan bola basket ditangannya.

"Aw aw aw! Sudah Yuta." Kata Johnny memegangi pinggangnya, tapi Yuta tidak mau mendengar. Dia tertawa saat Johnny meringis geram dan menggenggam tangannya.

Yuta tidak menghindar bahkan saat dia ditarik ke depan untuk bertemu dengan rengkuhan Johnny. Dia juga tidak menghindar saat hujan benar-benar turun membasahi tubuhnya. Berasa di pelukan Johnny membuatnya hangat, seperti biasa.

Yuta sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Johnny agar bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu. Johnny tersenyum lebar, "Kau payah." Katanya membuat Yuta berhenti tersenyum. Wajah manisnya tertekuk.

"Aku membencimu." Katanya tapi nada dan wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti itu. Johnny tahu lebih dari yang sekedar keluar dair mulut manis Yuta.

"Tidak." kata Johnny membuat Yuta memukul lengan besar Johnny keras membuat lelaki itu tertawa. Suara rendahnya menggema ditengah guyuran hujan. Yuta menerjabkan mata membuat beberapa bulir air jatuh melewati bulu matanya yang yang panjang. Johnny tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

"Iya." Kata Yuta membuat Johnny mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak." katanya lalu menenggelamkan wajah Yuta ke ceruk lehernya. Yuta tertawa kecil, membalas pelukan Johnny, membuat kedua pemuda itu sedikit berputar. Johnny mempererat pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Yuta kemudian merasakan rambut basahnya dibelai. Deru nafas Yuta yang halus bahkan terdengar lebih jelas ditelinga Johnny daripada suara gemuruh langit.

Lalu Yuta menangkup pipi Johnny dan memberi kecupan kecil di kening pemuda itu. Johnny menggigit bibirnya gemas lalu sedikit mengangkat tubuh Yuta membuat pemuda itu berteriak kecil. Johnny memutar tubuh mereka dan Yuta tertawa sesekali berkata agar Johnny menurunkannya. Johnny menurutinya dan mempererat pelukannya.

Ia sangat menyukai pelukan nyaman Yuta, seperti biasanya.

Saat Johnny menunduk, menatap dua mata besar Yuta, melihat sebulir air hujan melewati bibirnya, Johnny menutup jarak di antara mereka. Yuta tidak menolak. Dengan senyum kecil dia membalas ciuman mesra yang Johnny berikan. Sesekali memberi pijatan pelan pada tengkuk Johnny saat lelaki itu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Pelukan dipinggangnya semakin erat dan Yuta tahu dia tidak akan bisa lepas.

Bibir mereka saling bergerak melengkapi satu sama lain. Mengisi setiap ruang kosong yang mereka miliki. Belaian pelan Yuta masih berlanjut bahkan saat kedua bibir yang memerah itu terlepas perlahan dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari dua pasang bibir itu, masing-masing berusaha berbicara dengan tatapan mereka.

 _Jangan jatuh cinta._

Johnny mempererat rangkuhannya, Yuta melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Karena kita belum tentu bisa berjanji saling mencintai._

Yuta menangkup pipi Johnny, menyatukan kening mereka.

 _Karena jika kita melakukannya, semua akan berbeda._

Johnny menatap Yuta yang mengedipkan mata indahnya membuat bulir hujan jatuh kembali. Mereka tersenyum hampir bersamaan. Kembali dua pasang bibir itu bersatu, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain. Mengerti ketakutan masing-masing. Mereka pun mengerti, meski tidak ada kata cinta maupun sayang dalam hubungan mereka, masing-masing hati itu tahu siapa yang memilikinya.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** BAIQLAH JANGAN BUNUH SAYA LAGI WKWKWKW. Kali ini saya bawa JohnYu~ alias Johnny sama Yuta yehet~ mungkin ada yang suka kapel ini? Seperti saya? Wkwkwk. XD Maaf ya kalau misalnya nggak nge feel sama sekali, dan IYA, aku nulis ini sambil dengerin Let's Not Fall In Love-nya BIG BANG wkwkwkw. Semalem merenung dan berpikir mau nulis FF apa untuk ikut merayakan #YUTAHAREMDAYS ini wkwkw (buat kalian yang pengen baca FF lain dalam perayaan ini bisa search di kolom story dengan hashtag yang sama ;)). Akhirnya berlabuh pada pilihan ini. Iya aku tahu sih ini tema mainstream /cry/ ;0; tapi masalah kaya gini kan emang asik dibikin FF ya nggak geng? Wkwkwkw. Yausdahlah ya, REVIEW selalu aku tunggu dan aku harapkan wkwkwkw. Terima kasih sudah membaca tulisan yang dibikin kurang dari dua jam ini, dan see ya in my other fanfics! /hugs and kisses/ XOXO XD

-Yuka


End file.
